IT'S HARD TO LOVE
by Cloudy Vi
Summary: Yoongi seorang editor shoujo manga yang kehilangan kehidupan sosialnya untuk pekerjaannya bertemu kembali dengan Jimin, sahabat masa kecilnya yang kini bekerja satu kantor dengannya. Tapi cinta sudah terlanjur sulit untuk hinggap di kehidupan Yoongi, kan? / MINYOON / warn: OOC / Inspired by: Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii & Sekaiichi Hatsukoi
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S HARD TO LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MINYOON**

 **Warn: BL, typo(s), Ey(T)D, OOC**

 **Inspired by: Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii & Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Buru-buru, harus cepat jika ia tak ingin nyawanya terancam.

Dengan beringasan Min Yoongi, pria 25 tahun itu memasukkan barang-barangnya dalam tas kerjanya. Turtleneck hitamnya berantakan dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitamnya, terlihat sekali serampangan dipakainya. Tapi Yoongi tak peduli, ia sudah terlambat bangun dan ia tidak boleh terlambat naik bus. Maka setelah melempar ponselnya ke dalam tas dan menyisir surai hitamnya asal-asalan dengan jari, Yoongi segera melesat keluar apartemennya.

Tidak tahu ini disebut keuntungan atau tidak. Tapi karena seringnya ia terlambat bangun, dua tungkai kakinya yang ramping jadi terbiasa berlari demi mengejar bus. Rambutnya yang berantakan pun makin berantakan terkena angin musim gugur, dan walaupun terbiasa napasnya masih saja tersengal-sengal saat dibawa berlari menuju halte bus.

Yoongi rasanya ingin menangis, gila saja kalau dia sampai terlambat di saat kantornya sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Yoongi benar-benar ingin menangis ketika bus yang akan dinaikinya sudah datang, dan dengan motivasi besarnya agar tak dikunyah kepala editornya, bahkan dengan air mata yang sudah luruh dan napas tersengal Yoongi menambah kecepatan hingga akhirnya ia berhasil melompat masuk tepat sebelum pintu bus ditutup.

"Se. . . selamat." Yoongi yang kelelahan menopangkan tangannya pada lutut sembari satu tangannya yang lain mengurus T-Moneynya. Buru-buru ia mengusap air mata yang bahkan ia tak tahu sudah meluncur di wajahnya.

"Selamat!" Ucapan selamat dengan nada malas-malasan ini Yoongi sangat mengenalnya, sebelum Yoongi sempat mendongak dan melihat si pemilik suara, Yoongi sudah ditarik untuk duduk di kursi bagian tengah bus.

"Jimin! Jangan main tarik, masih untung aku tidak jatuh."

"Ya maaf, ini." Jimin memberinya sekaleng kopi yang masih hangat, rasa hangatnya nyaman sekali di tangannya yang hampir menggigil kedinginan. Ah, sahabatnya ini memang yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih." Buru-buru ia meneguk kopi susu yang diberikan Jimin, perutnya keroncongan ngomong-ngomong dan kopi itu benar-benar penyelamat hidupnya.

"Bagian editorial sibuk sekali ya sampai kau kurang tidur? Mata pandamu mengerikan sekali." Jimin mengeluarkan earphone dan ponselnya. Dimulailah kebiasaan Park Jimin yang tidak hilang dari jaman sekolah menengah, _gaming_.

"aku tidak mau membahasnya, rasanya aku ingin berhenti bekerja saja."

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya tujuh kali selama seminggu ini." Jimin yang masih fokus dengan gamenya mengambil kaleng kopi yang masih dipegang Yoongi dan ikut menyesapnya.

Yoongi hanya dapat menghela napas, pekerjaannya sebagai editor _manhwa_ sebenarnya sangat menguras tenaga. Ia harus mengurus pengarang _manhwa_ , mengingatkan untuk tidak melewati _deadline_ , belum lagi kalau pengarangnya mengalami _writer block_. Dan karena _volume_ terbaru dari _manhwa_ yang diurusnya akan segera naik cetak beberapa hari lagi, ia harus lembur mengurus _name_ ( _storyboard_ ) dan menyerahkan ke pengarangnya secepat dan setepat mungkin agar segera dikerjakan pengarangnya.

Perjalanan ke kantornya masih lima belas menit lagi, dan melihat Jimin yang nampaknya tidak bisa diganggu, Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memulai gamenya. Cuma _gamearcade_ atau _puzzle_ biasa, bukan _game strategy_ atau RPG macam Jimin. Yoongi payah dalam urusan main game sebenarnya, tapi Yoongi memainkan game untuk mengisi waktu luang daripada dia harus mati bosan.

Pagi hari tepat sebelum pukul delapan pagi, keseharian Jimin dan Yoongi di hari Senin hingga Jumat dalam perjalanan menuju kantor yang sama. Ruby Publishing.

 **-** **민윤** **-**

Yoongi meneguk kaleng kopinya yang ketiga hari ini, matanya susah diajak berkompromi. Yoongi masih harus menempel _phototypesetting_ (kata-kata yang ada di balon dialog komik) untuk empat puluh halaman lagi dan ia paling tidak suka jika potongannya berantakan.

"Yoongi." Mendengar nada lemah yang gemetaran itu, Yoongi mendongak dan menemukan Seokjin rekan sesama editornya tengah terkapar di meja seberangnya dengan satu tangan yang mengangkat _name_ yang sudah dikoreksinya. "Titip untuk Himchan. Aku mau. . ."

 ** _BRAKK_**

"SEOKJIN _HYUNG_!" Yoongi terperanjat begitu kepala Seokjin terkulai membentur meja.

"Tidak apa." Suara Seokjin lemah dan gemetaran, "ngantuk, titip." Mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Seokjin, Yoongi mengambil lembaran _name_ yang dipegang lemah oleh Seokjin dan membiarkan Seokjin tidur.

Seokjin memang sedang ketiban sial ketika pengarang _manhwa_ yang diurusinya terkena _writer block_ sedangkan mereka harus segera meluncurkan volume selanjutnya, proses menggambar jadi lama dan idenya payah sekali sehingga banyak yang harus dikoreksi dan Seokjin diskusikan dengan pengarangnya hingga ia tidak tidur dari kemarin.

"Selamat tidur." Departemennya memang sedang dalam masa sibuk-sibuknya, ada _magazine_ yang harus segera diterbitkan dan ada beberapa manhwa juga yang harus segera terbit. Departemen mereka sendiri hanya terdiri dari lima orang termasuk Kim Himchan sebagai kepala editor sedangkan ada banyak pengarang _manhwa_ yang bernaung di bawah Ruby Publisher jadi mau tak mau mereka harus merelakan waktu istirahat mereka untuk bekerja agar semua dapat terbit sesuai jadwal.

Dua jam lagi waktu bekerjanya selesai, tapi dengan empat puluh halaman yang masih harus ditempeli seperti ini maka pilihannya hanya dua, mau lembur di sini atau membawa pekerjaannya pulang.

Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah berada di tahap akhir sebelum akhirnya mengurus proposal _manhwa_ nya yang kebetulan sudah ia cicil juga. Yoongi memang terkenal bekerja cepat, bukan berarti ia dapat bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari teman-temannya tapi Yoongi pantang mengerjakan setengah-setengah. Lebih baik ia mengorbankan waktu tidurnya selama dua atau tiga hari dan mendapat ekstra dua hari libur daripada tak mendapat hari libur ekstra.

Baru saja Yoongi ingin membenturkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk, ponsel di sakunya bergetar lama tanda adanya telepon. Ah, dari Park Jimin.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

' _Yoonyoon, nanti kita pulang bersama._ ' Khas Jimin sekali, bukannya meminta tapi nadanya lebih seperti memerintah.

"Sepertinya hari ini tak bisa Chim, aku harus lembur supaya besok bisa segera naik cetak dan mengurus proposal."

' _Bawa pulang, nanti ku bantu._ '

" _JEONHA_!"

 **-** **민윤** **-**

Yoongi senang sekali, terlihat dari senyum dan langkahnya yang ringan di samping Jimin yang membawakan map berisi pekerjaan Yoongi yang belum selesai. Mereka baru saja membeli makan malam mereka di dekat kantor dan kini mereka mampir ke mini market di sebelah apartemen Yoongi untuk membeli minuman ringan dan beer.

"Hmm senang sekali yang pekerjaannya belum selesai." Yoongi tak menghiraukan sindiran Jimin, ia masih asyik bersenandung sambil memilih snack untuk teman minum dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya nanti.

"Kau sudah janji, lagipula aku ingin segera menyelesaikan _manhwa_ ini dan mendapat ekstra dua hari libur. Aku ingin tidur seharian~"

"Ku pikir orang yang mengeluh tak punya kehidupan sosial sengaja bekerja keras untuk memiliki kehidupan sosialnya lagi, ternyata hanya untuk mendekam seharian di rumah dan terisolasi dari kehidupan sosial. Luar biasa."

"La la la~ tidak perduli~"

"Eh, nak Yoongi." Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh dan mendapati nenek yang tinggal di sebelah apartemen Yoongi.

" _Halmeoni_ , sedang cari apa?"

"Nenek beli susu untuk membuat bubur. Cucu nenek sedang demam dan ingin bubur manis. Oh, apa ini pacar Yoongi?"

Yoongi menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, hanya ada Jimin di sebelahnya. Apa si nenek mengira Jimin itu pacar Yoongi? Yoongi hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya kalau tak ingat sedang di muka umum.

"Bukan _halmeoni_ , ini teman Yoongi."

"Aduh, tampan sekali teman Yoongi. Cocok sekali kalau jadi pacar Yoongi."

" _Halmeoni_!" Nenek Cha meninggalkan mereka masih dengan tawanya yang mengejek, senang sekali menggoda Yoongi. Segera juga Yoongi dan Jimin membayar belanjaan mereka.

"Kau harusnya senang dikira pacarku." Yoongi hanya mendengus, percaya diri sekali Park Jimin ini.

"Mana ada, lagipula _halmeoni_ bisa-bisanya mengira kau pacarku." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Aku mana ada waktu untuk pacaran, lagipula umurku sudah bukan saatnya untuk pacaran main-main tapi bahkan aku tak punya waktu untuk diriku sendiri apalagi untuk bertemu orang yang tepat untuk menjadi kekasih."

"Kau hanya perlu mencari yang dapat mengerti kehidupanmu dan pekerjaanmu, Yoongi _bear_."

"Masalah percintaan itu rumit kan Chimchim?"

Yah, kalau saja Yoongi sadar kalau hanya ia sendiri yang berpikir seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** Ehe~ bukannya ngelanjutin book yang lain malah bikin book baru.

Tapi aku bener-bener udah gatel bikin ini pairing setelah nonton wotakoi dan sekaiichi hatsukoi, dan jadilah FF minyoon pertamaku.

Yang nonton animenya pasti tahu gimana alurnya, tapi sebisa mungkin ntar aku blend supaya ga berat sebelah. Untuk sekarang nikmati aja ya :v

Woof you all~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S HARD TO LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MINYOON**

 **Warn: BL, typo(s), Ey(T)D, OOC**

 **Inspired by: Wotaku ni Koi wa Muzukashii & Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, Tuan. Jangan bicara denganku lagi."

Jimin menghela napasnya entah yang keberapa kalinya siang ini. Pasalnya Yoongi yang ngambek dengannya berlagak tak mengenalinya dan mengacuhkannya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, bukan aku yang memutuskan jumlah cetakannya. Marah saja dengan Daehyun-ssi, kan dia yang memutuskan."

Menghiraukan ucapan Jimin, Yoongi masih kukuh berjalan menuju kantornya untuk menghindari Jimin. Yoongi kesal karena proposal untuk jumlah _manhwa_ yang ditanganinya harus dipotong jumlah cetakannya. Bahkan setelah dua jam berdebat, Yoongi dan Himchan harus kalah dari departemen marketing mereka.

Bukan salah Jimin memang, terlebih Kim Himchan si kepala editor dan Jung Daehyun kepala bagian marketing memang terkenal sebagai Tom and Jerry versi Ruby Publisher. Meskipun anehnya mereka adalah sahabat. Tapi Yoongi masih sakit hati ketika jumlah cetakannya hampir saja dikurangi separuh dari jumlah dalam proposalnya.

"Yoongi~"

"Yoonyoon~"

"Nanti ku traktir _chimaek_ ya?" Mendengar kata _chimaek_ , Yoongi baru mau berhenti dan melirik sahabatnya itu.

"BBQ?"

"BBQ, Mexicana, apa saja terserah." Jimin itu lemah dengan Yoongi bahkan sejak mereka masih sekolah menengah. Setiap kali Yoongi ngambek, Jimin akan melakukan apapun agar Yoongi berhenti mengacuhkannya. Diacuhkan satu-satunya sahabatmu itu tak enak tahu.

"Baiklah Jimin-ssi, satu syarat lagi." Ya ampun, banyak sekali maunya. Jimin hampir saja mengusap wajahnya kesal, kadang Yoongi ini memang pintar memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Pinjam ponselmu, aku mau main _gardenscapes_ tapi nyawaku sudah habis. Level 723 susah sekali, Jimin!" Jika tidak ingat ini di kantor, mungkin Jimin sudah menggelitiki Yoongi sampai si imut itu kehabisan napas. Bisa-bisanya Yoongi merajuk padanya dengan satu tangannya mencengkeram jasnya seperti _kitten paw_ dan bibir _pouty_ nya itu. Oops, apakah Jimin bilang Yoongi imut? _Well_ , Yoongi memang imut sih. Jimin tak bisa mengelak hal itu.

"Ini." Jimin dengan terpaksa menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi itu memang payah dalam urusan _gaming_ , tapi karena ia terbiasa main game untuk menghabiskan waktu luang saat diacuhkan Jimin yang asyik bermain game, jadilah sekarang ia kecanduan main game.

"Ehehe, nanti ku kembalikan saat pulang. Terima kasih Jimin!" Setelah mendapatkan ponsel Jimin di tangannya, Yoongi langsung pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Ah, ada maunya saja berlagak imut sekali. Saat sudah dituruti malah langsung pergi. Untung Jimin sudah terbiasa.

 **-** **민윤** **-**

Jimin membolak-balik proposal yang baru saja diberikan bagian novel padanya. Dia menghembuskan napasnya lega melihat hasil proposal yang diberikan padanya itu, perencanaan pemasaran dan perencanaan pencetakannya masuk akal terlebih ini merupakan novel yang merupakan bagian dari seri yang sangat diminati. Baiklah, sepuluh menit cukup untuk mengerjakannya.

Terkadang Jimin heran kenapa Yoongi betah sekali berada di devisi _manhwa,_ menjadi editor _manhwa_ nyatanya lebih menguras tenaga daripada menjadi editor bagian literatur. Tapi sejujurnya Jimin sendiri tak menyangka ia bisa satu kantor dengan sahabatnya itu.

Jimin dan Yoongi sudah bersahabat semenjak sekolah menengah. Jimin yang pendiam dan lebih sering sibuk dengan gamenya daripada sekitarnya bertemu dengan Yoongi yang walaupun bicaranya pedas namun punya banyak teman. Berbeda sekali dengannya, tapi nyatanya Yoongi mau berteman dengannya yang terkadang sering mengacuhkannya itu. Kemudian tahu-tahu saja mereka sudah menjadi sahabat.

Mereka selalu bersama-sama di sekolah menengah dan bahkan masuk ke sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Namun mereka sudah tak saling berkomunikasi sejak mereka masuk ke universitas. Ia pindah ke Seoul sedangkan Yoongi tetap di Daegu.

Mereka bertemu lagi setahun lalu di Ruby Publisher. Jimin sudah bekerja di bagian marketing sedangkan Yoongi baru saja diterima di bagian editor _manhwa_.

Jimin terkejut tentu saja, sahabatnya yang hampir lima tahun tak ditemuinya tiba-tiba saja berada satu kantor dengannya. Dan Jimin tak bisa mengelak jika Yoongi berubah, bukan dalam artian yang buruk, justru sebaliknya. Sahabatnya yang dulu serampangan dan tsundere akut, sekarang terlihat begitu. . . manis!

"Jimin! Sudah selesai belum?" Jimin yang tak sadar sudah melamun, menengok ke sampingnya.

"Tumben sudah selesai?" Kesal dengan sindiran Jimin, Yoongi menendang kursi yang diduduki Jimin sebelum menyerahkan ponsel milik Jimin.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih, kau tidak perlu menungguiku pulang dan malah sebaliknya." Yoongi menduduki kursi yang berada di samping meja kerja Jimin dan meletakkan tasnya di meja. Ah, Jimin bahkan tak sadar kalau rekan-rekan kerjanya sudah banyak yang pulang. "Lagipula ada yang janji padaku mau membelikan _chimaek_."

"Iya iya, ku kirim dulu ini ke Daehyun-ssi dan Jongup-ssi setelah itu kita pulang." Cepat-cepat Jimin mengirimkan hasil kerjanya pada atasannya dan kepala bagian literatur sebelum mematikan komputernya dan merapikan meja kerjanya.

"Sudah? Cepat sekali, aku baru main satu level."

"Protes lagi, chickennya batal."

"Eih, iya iya. Ayo pulang!" Dasar, dibujuk makanan baru mau bergerak. Jimin menatap sinis sahabatnya yang bahkan sudah jalan meninggalkannya. Lagi.

"Eh, Jimin. Nanti mainkan _gardenscapes_ ku ya, yang di ponselmu sudah sampai level 730 tapi punyaku masih tak mau naik level."

Yoongi, banyak maunya. Tapi ya sudahlah, Jimin sudah terbiasa.

 **-** **민윤** **-**

"Yeay, _chicken_!" Dengan semangat Yoongi membuka tiga kotak _chicken_ yang baru saja diletakkan Jimin di coffee tablenya. Ah, rasanya sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak makan dengan benar. Hanya cereal, sandwich, kopi dan jelly. Dua hari tak diurus Jimin rasanya perutnya tersiksa sekali.

Buru-buru Yoongi memakai sarung tangan plastiknya dan mengambil satu buah paha ayam dengan lumuran saus _honey butter_ yang seolah sudah memanggil-manggilnya untuk dimakan. Hiks, enak sekali! Yoongi ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Berapa hari kau tak makan?" Jimin yang sudah melepas jas kerjanya, membuka satu kaleng beer dan meletakkannya di samping yoongi yang masih sibuk mengunyah sebelum membuka satu kaleng beer lagi untuknya sendiri.

"Dua? Tiga? Hmm, aku tidak ingat."

Yoongi memang selama tiga hari ini sangat sibuk dan hanya bertemu dengan Jimin di pagi hari. Dan sekarang setelah _manhwa_ yang ditanganinya sudah proses cetak dan akan segera didistribusi, Yoongi bisa menikmati hari liburnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan nasi?"

"Tidak ingat juga." Jimin baru saja akan menarik ketiga kotak ayam itu sebelum Yoongi menghalanginya.

"Kau harus makan nasi, Yoon."

"Nasinya besok saja, hari ini pokoknya aku mau makan chicken!"

Jimin hanya dapat menghela napasnya pasrah, mau tak mau ia mengalah pada Yoongi. Yoongi sudah berjuang keras menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Jimin tak tega mau melarang Yoongi. Mungkin besok ia akan berkunjung lagi ke apartemen Yoongi dan membawakan makanan untuknya.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir dua kotak chicken dan tiga kaleng beer, Yoongi melepas sarung tangan plastiknya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke kaki sofa di belakangnya. Perutnya bahagia sekali hari ini.

"Lihat wajahmu itu, baru tiga kaleng dan wajahmu sudah merah." Wajah Yoongi memang yang paling cepat memerah saat minum alkohol walaupun ia masih cukup _sober_.

"Aku mau pulang, jangan lupa bersihkan ini sebelum tidur. Dan tidurlah di kasurmu, mengerti?" Dengan wajah cemberut, Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Jimin. Yoongi saat terlalu lelah atau terlalu mabuk kadang bisa tidur dimana saja.

"Tunggu Jimin, aku ikut!" Buru-buru Yoongi mengambil jaket dan dompetnya sebelum mengikuti Jimin yang sedang mengenakan sepatunya.

"Kenapa ikut? Wajahmu sudah merah begitu, bagaimana kalau malah jatuh di jalan."

"Tidak akan, aku cuma mau beli sesuatu di mini market." Yoongi memang jalannya masih lurus walaupun wajahnya memerah dan matanya terlihat lebih sayu.

Hari ini akhir pekan dan jalanan di sekitar apartemen Yoongi terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Sesekali Jimin harus menarik Yoongi mendekat ke arahnya agar tak tertabrak pejalan kaki lainnya, sedangkan Yoongi sendiri justru sibuk melihat sekitarnya.

Akhir pekan, tentu saja banyak orang. Dan banyak pasangan yang menikmati hari libur mereka, pemandangan di sekitarnya rasanya seperti mengejek Yoongi yang masih _single_ sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa banyak sekali orang pacaran sih?"

"Kau hanya iri karena tak punya pacar. ADUH!" Yoongi yang kesal, menendang betis pria Park itu sekuat tenaga. Beruntung Yoongi masih mabuk jadi tendangannya pun tak begitu mematikan seperti biasanya.

"Padahal ku pikir aku tak butuh kekasih, apalagi dengan pekerjaanku seperti ini. Tapi ternyata sendiri terus seperti ini tak enak ya." Meski suara Yoongi di akhir seperti berbisik, namun Jimin yang berjalan di sampingnya masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu jadi pacarku saja."

Yoongi yang terkejut, reflek menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sahabatnya itu. Ia tak salah dengar kan?

"Jangan bercanda Park!"

"Aku tidak bercanda." Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Yoongi. "Aku sudah mengenalmu, bahkan kita satu kantor jadi aku bisa memahami pekerjaanmu. Kalau kau lelah, aku bisa membantumu dan memastikan kau tak kelaparan. Aku tahu kau sering berjalan jadi saat kau lelah aku bisa memijat kakimu. Saat akhir pekan aku tak akan memaksamu untuk pergi kencan, kita bisa bermalas-malasan sampai siang."

Yoongi yang tertegun hanya dapat berdiri diam di depan Jimin. Kedua matanya mengerjap cepat mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Jimin. Meskipun ia cukup sadar, tapi serangan bertubi-tubi dari Jimin ini mau tak mau membuat perasaannya berputar-putar. Ia tak menyangka, Jimin mau menjadi kekasihnya. Dan lebih tak menyangka lagi betapa pengertiannya Jimin dengan segala kekhawatiran Yoongi selama ini yang membuatnya memilih untuk tetap sendiri selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Dan. . ." Yoongi yang masih terdiam, mendongak ke arah Jimin. "aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan level yang terlalu sulit untukmu."

.

.

.

.

Apa Jimin benar-benar mengatakan itu? Yoongi mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, Jimin di depannya masih memandangnya dengan keseriusannya.

 **"DEAL!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/n:** Haiiiiiiiii ku kembali lebih cepat dari biasanya~

Hohoho terimakasih kepada vpn~

Last, terimakasih yang sudah bersedia baca dan memberi review~ review kalian suntikan semangat buatku~

Woof ya~


End file.
